Together, Until The Very End
by iAndromeda
Summary: When Hermione looks at Harry, she thinks of the early sunlight gleaming on the Quidditch pitch. She sees the boy who walked her down the aisle on her wedding day, the boy who decided to take on a fully grown mountain troll for her. An OS on Harry and Hermione's friendship.


_~Together, Until The Very End~_

When Hermione looks at Harry, she thinks of the early sunlight gleaming on the Quidditch pitch. She sees the boy who walked her down the aisle on her wedding day, the boy who decided to take on a fully grown mountain troll for her.

She remembers the many nights spent beside the buzzing radio, with the terrors of the approaching war hanging over their heads. She remembers the times spent in library with him; be it searching for ingredients to make a potion that would break about fifty school rules or to look up information about gigantic snakes and magical stones.

To Hermione, Harry will always be the small boy she met on train, nervous and awed by magic. The boy who she helped with his potions homework and one of her very first friends. Her soulmate with whom she went on to ride Dragons, cheered for from the stands during Quidditch games.

When Hermione thinks of Harry, she thinks of clear blue skies and riding on a hippogriff in the middle of the night and fighting for good against the evil and being brave and showing courage for friends. She thinks of a capable Auror and the boy who hates the History of Magic class with a passion. She thinks of him as the boy who had defeated the evil wizard and as someone who she awoke with a smack on his head when he fell asleep during Devinition.

Hermione has always known of Harry's tendency to become a Gryffindor legend. That this scrawny kid, who had grown up without the love of parents-or everyone actually-is going to do great things and she is going to accompany him on many a great adventures. And after years of friendship, Hermione knows Harry's her soulmate. Yes, there's Ron for her and Ginny for Harry; but just like taking down twelve feet mountain trolls, there are a quite a few things that you cannot do without ending up becoming friends for life.

For Hermione, Harry is bravery, friendship, standing up for what is right, fighting for your loved ones-because they are someone worth fighting for, sweets smuggled back just for her from the dinner, getting furious at teachers' biased judgments, not being an airhead because of your name being known to-well, everyone. Just as Ron is sitting side by side at the dinner table at the Burrow and all the summers spent there with catching quick glances of another and the butterflies before the Yule ball and returning to the Forest for her. She loves Ron with all her heart that Harry can see even before Mione herself can realize and most certainly way before their red-haired best friend can understand. And so Hermione cries her heart out on Harry's shoulder when she sees Ronald with her roommate. She loves Harry for being with her when she needed him and she loves him for the time he spent on the staircase comforting her when he found her erupting angry paper birds out of her wand, sitting with her until she felt better.

When Harry tells her that he loves her, just to make sure that she know, she grins and tells him she loves him too. Because he is her best friend, her brother and her someone who she will fight for Always. Until the very end.

Hermione loves him for waking up every night at the Burrow just to check on her to see that she's okay and if she needs to talk or just sit with her on the roof, for the time they stood back to back, firing hexes at dark cloaks with masks on the grounds of Hogwarts as the war raged around them. For the time her best friend was ready to greet death like an old friend to not let anymore people sacrifice their lives for him.

She loves him for being her friend, for the time he protectively put his hand over her shoulders, shielding her from the werewolf in the Forbidden Forest, for the day he started Dumbledore's army in the Room of Requirement, for the countless times he fell asleep by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room so that she didn't have to stay up studying all by herself.

It is Harry's idea to let Luna plan Ron and Hermione's wedding. And she can never be thankful enough to him to suggest this. For the wedding is beautiful with sunshine and flowers and family and friends in the yard of the Burrow.

When Harry comes to her to walk her down the aisle, he truthfully tell her how beautiful she looks and how her parents would be so proud of her. She hugs him amidst both of their tears with all her might. Mione wears Lily's wedding dress that they surprisingly find intact at the Grimmauld palace and she carries lilies in her hands.

Hermione makes sure she has a record of the song that played on the radio that night in the tent when she had danced with Harry. As the song comes on, Ron nods and let goes of her understandingly as she makes her way to Harry. No one seems to understand why all of a sudden Harry and Hermione have tears gliding down their cheeks during such a cheerful song. They don't know that the dance that helped them both put up-even if a little bit-with the gloom and loneliness of the war, that it saved them from being irreparably broken from within.

Hermione still scolds both her best friends when they act immaturely. She loves them both, although in different ways, but in the same huge amounts; the boys she met on the train. The red haired-boy with dirt on his nose, trying (and failing) to do some magic who grew up to be the person she loved the most in the whole world.

And the small black-haired boy with his crooked spectacles and baggy clothes, who grew up to be the one person Hermione would fight for and someone she could die for and someone who she loved with all her heart, all the strength in her. Because no matter what, she would never leave Harry. Hermione would always be there standing by his side, until the very end.

When Hermione looks at Harry, she sees her best friend.


End file.
